User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 2
Reply Sweet! Thanks for the feature. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:03, March 10, 2012. How do you get Image Requested template? I made new articles that have no pictures. I can't put Image Requested thing on top of my articles. 8980 articles today. 08:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Rocketslime 1 1 Message: Thank you, I got it! 17:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Sibuna3 21:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC)HI her rocket,it's me! Lumino! hi rocket,congrats again from turning to admin from this wiki! i found a user with your name,here User:Rocketslime maybe u did found ban it! User:Lumino66 Super Smash Bros. Universe Nintendo released Kid Icarus: Uprising so they'll start develop Super Smash Bros. Universe, right? ~ Golden Manda 3/18/12 PKMN Moves Can I just ask what the deal is by effectively ripping off the Pokémon move template from bulbapedia, I was under the impression we were trying to do our own thing rather than steal layouts off others.--TheWho87™ 23:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I was just wondering that’s all, I was constantly told when I started back here not to rip from other wikis and it just looks like the ones on bulbapedia, and that’s cause I mainly use them for my main info on the Pokémon stuff.--TheWho87™ 00:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply I guess that could do well. I hear some are already in light green. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to see if you can upload image for the unpictured article 12:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :You're telling me. My name is not in green like TheWho87's... Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) New Nintendo Games New games like The Last Story and Fossil Fighters are new to Nintendo. So they possible have more games in the future.Golden Manda 12:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Ummm... there is already a Nintendo Wiki there. Besides, nothing wrong here. Working gets us editors (and patience). Spotlighting the wiki also gets it the attention. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :You could fork the wiki, but I am 99.99999999% sure that NIWA won't accept us. They already have topics on their own series with all the wikis split. We have all that content merged together basically. You could fork, but i'd rather stay here if it is OK with you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) PKMN Stuff Firstly, thanks for doing the location pics, I was going to upload the whole lot when I finished the main towns and cities for Hoenn. Now to the main things, I like the layout for the Heatran/moveset, however there is one minor problem, it doesn’t take into account the generation differences, what I was going to work on was something like I set up for the Delibird one here, although it might work better merging the two layouts. The other thing was for the Pokémon region templates, I like the idea of using different colours for different regions, my only issue would be it would be better to have a light background and keep the black text.--TheWho87™ 01:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo-Based Wikias Can we link our Nintendo-Based Wikias here to advertise them? (No spam or anything, but like linking them to a page we think it's most appropriate). --Thenewguy34 22:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC)